The Goose Girl
by To the Wild Rose
Summary: Betrayed by her countrymen, stripped of her title, and left for dead, the Princess Kagome must hide as a common goose girl in order to save her life. Based on the Grimm Fairytale!
1. Prolouge: Of Stubborn Little Princesses

AN: IM NOT DEAD! AND THIS IS MY NEW STORY! It shouldn't be too long and I hope that you guys enjoy it. It is based on the Grimm Fairy Tale _The Goose Girl_. Credit also must be given to the wonderful Miss Shannon Hale for her brilliant retelling of such a wonderful classic! Of course this will involve all of our favorite characters from Inuyasha. My other Inuyasha stories are almost ready for an update (shrinks back from stones being thrown). I finally got my computer up and running with the next chapters for Rose Water and Battle for the Dream. You'll be seeing new chapters shortly.

Anyways I do not own Inuyasha and if I did I wouldn't be writing this story! I also did not think of the concept of the Goose Girl. Credit is given to the wonderful imaginations of the Brothers Grimm and also to Shannon Hale for her wonderful novel.

Enjoy and please don't forget to leave lots of reviews!! I love hearing from all of you! And without further delay…..

**THE GOOSE GIRL**

**000000**

When the Princess Kagome of Koudo was born, she did not open her eyes for three days. The royal physicians tried everything they could to get the child to come to life. But she simply refused to open her eyes; she didn't want to.

Of course the queen was in a great state of distress. Would her firstborn die? She didn't want to wait to find out. So, she did the most desperate thing she could think of: she sent for her sister.

Now, the queen and her sister did not get along very well at all. Queen Hirgurashi was a proud woman, born and raised of one of the noblest families in the kingdom. She acted the part of courtier flawlessly. Her grace, charm, and wisdom were beyond comparison, and everyone acknowledged her for her beauty and quick wit. It was no surprise when she won the heart of the King.

Her sister however, was a different story. Midoriko was strange. At least, that was the general rumor. Although she was born and raised a noble, the eldest sister did not desire the life of a courtier. So, to the shock of many, she became a wanderer, choosing to travel the country…alone. This was scandalous for a woman of noble rank. So, to avoid any disruptions in the younger sister's engagement to the King, the family disowned her. Midoriko did not care though. She was liberated, free to do as she so chose and go anywhere she pleased. She traveled all over the world and learned about many things. She was fascinated by different languages and cultures, had a knack for healing various illnesses, and most of all, adored animals of all shape and sizes. It was said that when she wasn't wandering the world, she had a tiny cottage tucked away in the White Mountains. Some people called her crazy, many called her outrageous, but the general consensus was that she was a witch. So, you can imagine the surprise when she was called to the castle to attend to her tiny niece.

Queen Hirgurashi waited impatiently inside the nursery. She stared down at her infant daughter, who still lay in the crib. A frown settled upon her face. Why wouldn't the girl just open her eyes?

"Worried sister?"

The queen spun at the sound of the voice. "I was wondering when you would arrive," muttered the ruler.

Midoriko smiled slightly, "I must admit I was surprised when you sent for me. It has been three years since last I saw you."

"I cannot help your wanderings," the queen said hastily. She glanced over to the crib. "I seek your help."

"I know," said Midoriko as she walked over to her sleeping niece. The elder sister glanced carefully at the newborn babe. She was small, even for a full term infant, with a full head of dark hair. The tiny princess's eyes were shut tightly. Midoriko smirked slightly. There was a stubborn look of determination on the little child's face.

"Well?" asked the queen. She was growing impatient.

"You have nothing to fear, the child simply has yet to say her first word," Midoriko said with a smile.

"Her first word? She is only three days old, she cannot speak!"

"Alas, we are all born with a word on our tongue when we first come into this world. Your daughter is simply struggling to get it out. She will not open her eyes until she speaks it."

"This is absurd. You are telling me my daughter is simply being stubborn?"

"Yes," laughed Midoriko. She gently lifted the child from the crib. "Perhaps, all she needs is a little help. What is her name sister?"

"Kagome," the queen replied. She watched with a wary eye as her sister held her babe. "Her name is Kagome."

"Very well, Kagome," murmured the eldest as she nuzzled the baby to her chest. She muttered softly into the princess's ear. Immediately, the child opened her tiny, delicate mouth, and let out a small sound.

"I…I don't believe it…what did you say to her?" asked the queen in astonishment.

Midoriko only smiled again, "Sometimes all we need is a little guidance. Now, Princess Kagome, open your eyes."

Bright blue eyes flashed open and revealed themselves to the world.

**000000**

"Oba-san!" squealed the tiny princess as she launched herself into Midoriko's arms. It had been seven years since Kagome was born with the word on her tongue, and Midoriko still remained at her niece's side. She had taken it upon herself to become the girl's nurse and guardian. The queen had reluctantly agreed, only because she felt indebted to her sister. After all, had it not been for her strange ways, Kagome never would have opened her eyes.

Midoriko smiled at her niece. These last few years of raising the girl had been the happiest of her life. Kagome had a free spirit. She was curious and wanted to know everything and anything all at once. She laughed as the tiny princess nearly toppled both of them to the ground.

"Kagome-hime, what will we do today?"

"Go to the stables! I want to see my horse!"

Midoriko smiled, "Alright, we'll go see your horse."

Kagome shrieked with delight. It had been two days since she had last seen her horse, Chijin. The tiny princess had named the animal thus because "Chijin" was the first word spoken from his mouth. She, like her aunt had a gift for speaking with all sorts of creatures. When she had heard his name spoke on his first breath, Kagome had known he was to be hers. Chijin was a proud beast, with a magnificent white coat that shone brightly even on the darkest of days. Though she was still learning to ride him, the stallion had developed a strong bond with the girl, quickly becoming her best friend and confidante.

As they approached the stables, Kagome could hear the horse calling her name softly. She smiled and ran the rest of the way to the arena fence where Chijin trotted up to greet her. Laughing Kagome placed a gentle hand on his muzzle. He nipped at her playfully.

_Princess, _he said to her.

_Chijin, I missed you. I am sorry I was not able to come see you. Mother, has been strict lately._

_I missed Princess too._

"Here Kagome," said Midoriko as she held out a carrot.

Kagome fed her carrot to Chijin, who whinnied in reply. The little girl laughed.

"Kagome-hime," said a tiny voice.

The princess and her nurse turned about to see a young girl staring at them intently. Kagome shuddered inwardly. It was Nazuna, the daughter of Kyo, the palace key holder. Nazuna bowed respectfully, and Kagome did her best to follow protocol and return the gesture. However, she found herself slightly intimidated. Truth being, not only was Nazuna three years older than Kagome, but she was also everything Kagome was not. Bright and quick witted, Nazuna flourished in her studies, while Kagome struggled. The older girl seemed to follow court etiquette perfectly, while Kagome constantly made mistakes. But most of all, Nazuna had the gift of people speaking, and her intelligence to converse and manipulate others with her words was beyond compare for someone her age. Kagome preferred to speak with her animals any day of the week. Some whispered that it was a shame that Nazuna had not been born the princess. Surely, she would fulfill her duties more diligently. Of course it was scandalous to say such things, but Kagome knew. However, she never defended herself.

"Nazuna-san, it is good to see you," Kagome said quietly.

"My mother and I would like to invite you to tea sometime," Nazuna said cheerfully.

Kagome only nodded her head.

Midoriko frowned at her niece, "Kagome-hime is honored, Nazuna-san, perhaps we can arrange it soon."

"Wonderful, mother will be so pleased. Whenever is convenient for you Kagome-hime. I shall speak with you later." The young girl bowed her and walked away.

Kagome sighed and bowed her head.

"Why do you let that girl bother you so?"

Kagome stared at her aunt, "She is better than me," she muttered pitifully.

"That's not true."

"It is…" Kagome sighed as she watched a bird land on the fence rail. It chirped and twittered at her, ruffling its feathers and puffing out its chest. Kagome giggled. She tried to repeat the sounds the bird made. In response the bird conversed back with her. Laughing, Kagome tried again. Once more, the bird twittered back.

"I wish I could understand the birds like I understand, Chijin!" Kagome said happily as she cooed at the bird once more.

Midoriko smiled as a twinkle grew in her eye, "Perhaps you can."

_**000000**_

From then on out, Midoriko taught Kagome the speech of the birds and many other beasts. She would take the young princess to the royal ponds to converse with the swans, or to the aviary to speak with the keen-eyed hawks that the King took with him on his hunts. Kagome imitated and learned their language by repeating and imitating their sounds. She grew confident in her abilities and soon learned the subtle differences in bird dialects and speech. Robins and nightingales sang with a constant melody, owls spoke with great wisdom; the hawks were shrewd and cunning. But, Kagome's favorites were the swans, who were elegant and noble, everything she wished she could be.

Midoriko grew proud of her niece and the confidence she had come to gain. Everyone had different talents. Some people could converse well amongst people, like Queen Hirgurashi, while others were excellent healers, like her. Kagome's gift was with the animals, being of such a gentle and understanding soul.

One day, while they were at the swan pond, Kagome settled, into Midoriko's lap. "Tell me a story Oba-san."

"What sort of story?"

"Anything!" giggled Kagome.

"Alright, I will tell you the story of the girl who spoke to the wind."

"You can speak to the wind?"

"This girl did."

"How?"

"She had the gift to speak with the wind. She wished to travel the world and with the help of the wind, it took her to all sorts of places she never thought she would ever see. On one of her many journeys, she traveled to a city in the clouds, where she met and fell in love with a handsome prince. The prince was taken with her rare beauty and married her. They traveled together, happy for many years to come."

"Is she still alive, the girl?" asked Kagome thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure," laughed Midoriko.

"Is it true though, can people speak with the wind?"

"Yes, it has been said that some people are given the gift to speak with and control the elements, but it is a rare gift indeed."

"I want to try it! Then everyone would see that I can do something special too!"

"Kagome-hime, listen to me," Midoriko said very seriously. She looked her niece straight in the eye, "I know what I have taught you, about speaking with the animals and nature and everything, but you must promise me something: _never tell anyone of your gift_. It could be very dangerous for you."

"Why?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Some people just don't want to accept what they don't understand," Midoriko sighed. "Just promise me you will only use your gift around me and no one else."

Kagome nodded her head.

_**000000**_

Kagome tried to keep her promise not to tell. She really did. But, she was not expecting her mother, the Queen, to walk in on her one day while she was in the nursery conversing with one of the caged canaries. She had thought she was alone. Her mother had scolded her and sent her to her rooms.

Left alone for hours, Kagome had finally cried herself to sleep. When her chamber doors opened and her mother stepped through the door, Kagome tried to sit up straight and appear brave.

Queen Hirgurashi looked at her daughter with a scornful glance. "You will not be seeing your aunt anymore."

Panic seized the little princess, "Why not?"

"You will not question this. But let me make one thing clear: I must never hear of you speaking with animals again. You are not allowed to even go near them, do you hear me?"

"But, Oba-san…"

"I will not have my daughter learning witchcraft!" snapped the Queen.

Kagome shrunk back at her mother's harsh words. She had never seen the older woman so upset before. Queen Hirgurashi straightened her back and glared at the young girl. "You will never see your Oba-san again, do you understand? You are a princess, Kagome and heir to the throne of this kingdom. Start acting like one. So far you are proving to be a disappointment."

Kagome blinked back angry tears. Her mother couldn't do this to her, she just couldn't. She was to say something back, but she found she had no voice. So instead, Kagome did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

Kagome ran through the palace, through the royal kitchens, and out the back door. She ran through the gardens, past the stables, and finally reached the palace walls. She tried to climb the vines that separated her from freedom. All she wanted was her aunt; she needed the only woman in her life who had been more of a mother to her than anyone else. It was no use. Her tiny hands could not get a good grip and her weak arms, did not have the strength to pull her body to the top of the wall. She landed in a heap on the ground, with tears of shame running down her cheeks.

Finally, Kagome dragged her exhausted body to the swan pond where she curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep. Two hours later, a palace guard, by the name of Suikotsu found the little princess, her body sick with fever.

For three days, Kagome burned. For three days, the kingdom feared the worst. But, on the fourth day she wearily opened her eyes as her fever broke. Relief swept through the palace, and the Queen murmured thanks to the gods that her eldest child was safe once again. However, Kagome remained sullen. Her heart was sick with grief. She never saw Midoriko again.

_**000000**_

"Kagome-hime, would you like some more tea?" asked Nazuna.

Kagome nodded her thanks and held out her cup as she let her lady-in-waiting pour her more of the hot liquid. She had reluctantly agreed to have tea with Nazuna and her mother, Kyo. At seventeen, Kagome was trying desperately to prove to the kingdom that she was indeed a true princess. The past few years she had devoted to her studies and etiquette. It was still a struggle.

Kagome sighed. She would never be what her mother demanded of her. Lately things had been worse. Her father had been killed last month after a horrible riding accident while out hunting. As the eldest child, that meant Kagome was the legitimate heir to the throne. Her mother had immediately started to prepare her, making her constantly study the kingdom's politics. Koudo was not a very large kingdom, but it was a proud kingdom all the same, sitting north of the White Mountains and Black Forest. Because of its size, Koudo's economics depended primarily upon its trade with the neighboring kingdoms. Silk was the latest endeavor and Kagome was trying to learn all about the origin and value of the expensive fabric. Her mind wandered.

"Kagome-hime, are you alright?" asked Nazuna.

"Yes, I'm fine," muttered Kagome. She stared absently at her lady-in-waiting and friend. Though she was still slightly intimidated by the older girl, Kagome had grown fond of her. Nazuna was the voice of reason when Kagome could find none. She was a good confidante when Kagome needed a friend. There was still a tinge of jealousy that stabbed at Kagome's heart though. Nazuna was well-loved by all at court. Her charm was astounding, and her voice was like music. Her looks were somewhat plain, with brown hair that she pulled back at the nape of her neck, and dull brown eyes, but her intelligence captured the eyes of many men. It was her infectious personality that drew people to her; a personality that Kagome certainly did not have.

Kagome was beautiful, she knew she was. Most people in the kingdom agreed so. With her long, wavy black hair, porcelain skin, and big sapphire eyes, it was hard to deny. But her shyness and introverted personality had not doted well on her. She didn't converse well with people she didn't know, she lacked the confidence. Not to mention the awful rumors that her aunt and former nurse had taught her witchcraft at a very young age, hardly fit for a princess. All in all, few people believed in her capabilities as heir to the throne, including the Queen.

Kagome sighed inwardly. More than anything, she sought to please the demands of her mother. Queen Hirgurashi was a stern ruler, wise as she was beautiful. It was said that the late King Hirgurashi valued his wife's opinion above everyone else at court, making her one of his most trusted advisors. When the King had suddenly passed away, the Queen had immediately taken action and held her country together. Like Nazuna, Kagome recognized that her mother had the powerful gift of people speaking. All admired her, but alas, she was a well respected woman with a hopeless daughter.

The sound of knocking on the door, snapped Kagome from her thoughts. Kyo rose gracefully out of her seat, the palace keys dangling somewhat loudly on the belt she wore at her waist.

One of the Queen's advisors entered, and Kagome rose and bowed, trying to follow the appropriate etiquette. "Kagome-hime," the messenger said thoughtfully, "Your mother, the Queen, wishes a word with you."

Kagome nodded and bowed to both Nazuna and Kyo, as she walked out of the room, following the messenger. What could all of this be about?

She found the Queen in the former King's study. Kagome felt herself inwardly groan when she stepped foot inside the room. It was still the same, even a month after her father's death. She swore she could still smell the tobacco of his pipe…

"Ah, my daughter," Queen Hirgurashi said sullenly, "you are here. Please, sit we have matters to discuss."

Kagome did as she was told and sat down in the plush chair across from her mother. A servant girl came with a tray of silver and fine china. She poured both of them tea, and exited the room quietly, leaving the royal family to themselves.

Kagome felt a deep quiet surround her. It had always been awkward to be with her mother. She watched the older woman as she sipped nervously on her tea. The Queen was watching her intensely, more so than usual. The princess shakily put her teacup down on the small table that separated them.

"You wished to speak with me, mother?"

The Queen nodded thoughtfully and sank back into her chair. She clasped her hands together, "My daughter, we have important matters to discuss."

Kagome nodded her head.

The Queen continued, "It is time for you to marry."

Kagome paled. "Marry?"

"Yes…marry. You are seventeen and without husband. It is unsuitable. If your father would have allowed it, you would have already been wedded and bedded by now."

The princess blushed at the thought. "Yes, mother," she said meekly.

"Good, you understand. Now, I have arranged a match for you. You are to be engaged and wed to the Prince of Musashi, the kingdom that lies to the east."

"The youkai kingdom?" said Kagome suddenly as she snapped her head. "I am to marry a demon?"

"Do not fuss over it, Kagome," said the Queen with irritation. "There is nothing to fear. This is an alliance between our kingdoms. You are to leave immediately."

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow," the Queen shrugged.

"Tomorrow?" Kagome exclaimed. She felt tears sting her eyes, "You want me to leave tomorrow to be wed to a man I know nothing about? What about everything I am supposed to learn? I am needed here! Why must I go to him?"

The Queen rose from her seat and walked over to the window smoothly. She stared coldly at the world outside. The sun was beginning to sink into the western sky. A heavy sigh, which was so unusual for the noblewoman, escaped her lips.

"Mother?" demanded Kagome boldly.

"You will not be coming back here, daughter."

The Queen's words stabbed at her heart like a knife. Kagome felt her whole body stiffen as she tried to comprehend what had just been spoken, "What?" was all she managed to squeak out.

"Your brother, Souta, will be named as heir, not you. He is the legitimate male heir to the throne, and the Council and I have debated and finally reached an agreement. Souta will become king. You are to marry the Prince of Musashi. That is the final decision."

Kagome let the tears roll down her face. She couldn't say anything to that. Her mother and the rest of the kingdom saw her as unfit to rule. That was it. Her worst nightmare and fear had finally come true. She was the royal joke and would soon be the laughing stock of the kingdom.

Silence stretched between mother and daughter for what seemed like an eternity. When the Queen finally turned around to face her daughter, her face was still stern and unmoved by emotion. "You were never ready to rule, Kagome. Consider this a blessing on your behalf. You would not have lasted a month on the throne."

Kagome nodded meekly, as her mother brushed past her. "Mother," she called quietly.

The Queen stopped and craned her neck to show she was listening.

"What is my betrothed's name?"

"Musashi is a three month journey, Kagome. This is the first time an alliance has ever been formed between our two kingdoms. How am I supposed to know the prince's name?" The Queen left the room, leaving her daughter with an empty heart.

_**000000**_

The following day, Kagome sighed as the palace disappeared from her sight. Never before had she been outside the palace walls, and now she was to journey three months into and unknown land, a land preoccupied by demons, none the less. Musashi was one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world, and she was to marry the prince.

The princess clutched the reins of her horse and friend, Chijin. The horse snorted and pawed at the ground slightly. He could sense her distress. Kagome reassured him gently with a soothing pat on his mane.

"Don't worry Chijin; we're going to be fine," she said soothingly, even though she was unsure of herself.

"Kagome-hime," said Suikotsu as he trotted up beside her, "There is a village nearby with a well-known inn. I suggest we stop there for the night."

Kagome simply nodded at the captain of her entourage. The group that had been chosen to escort the princess was small, hardly fit for a royal procession, but then again, who wanted to accompany a princess who was perceived as worthless by her own mother, not to mention the kingdom? Besides, Musashi was a three month journey, at best. Kagome was lucky that some of the royal guard had even bothered to volunteer on her behalf. There were fourteen people in the tiny caravan. But, Kagome couldn't have cared less. She was too depressed to care. The only thing she was thankful for was the fact that Nazuna had decided to come along. The young lady-in-waiting had insisted on remaining within Kagome's company. Although, why she had agreed, Kagome would never guess. However, she was grateful to have a friend for support.

_Princess, what's wrong?_ Chijin asked as he broke into his mistresses' thoughts.

"Nothing, my friend, don't worry about me." She patted him once again.

Kagome sighed and put a hand over her heart. She could feel the small lump of the handkerchief her mother had given to her, stuffed into her dress. Queen Hirgurashi, before Kagome had left, had given the small token to her daughter, as a sign of farewell. For one brief moment, and for probably the first time in her life, Kagome felt as if her mother had truly loved her. The small piece of cloth, as dainty as it might be, was beautiful, and intricately designed with a hand embroidered detailing. Three drops of the Queen's own blood tarnished the cloth, but she had told Kagome that this would protect her on her long journey.

Kagome patted the now familiar lump, affectionately. Perhaps the handkerchief was magic? That could be the only explanation for her mother dropping her own blood onto it. Yes, Kagome liked to believe that it was magical.

"Kagome-hime, are you alright?" Nazuna asked.

Kagome glanced over at her lady-in-waiting. She smiled sadly, "Yes, I am fine."

"Are you nervous about going to this new kingdom? I hear that the ways of the demons are much different from our own."

"I think so too…but a fresh start is just what I need."

_**000000**_

_AN: Yay! The first chapter is done! I hope you all liked it! I am very excited. For this story I am hoping to use some characters from the manga and anime that we don't get to see very often. You might recognize Nazuna and Suikotsu, and yes both of them will be playing very large roles in the story. And don't worry; all of your favorite characters will be back! How could I ever forget them? Anyways, I would appreciate lots of great reviews! Email: _


	2. The Trap

AN: The plot thickens! Read on to find out more…

_**000000**_

Kagome sat quietly as she ate her dinner. The inn her entourage had chosen to stay was small, but clean and well kept. Suikotsu had arranged a small private table for her to dine quietly. The princess sighed. Though she appreciated Suikotsu's kind gestures of respect, she was lonely.

Kagome glanced over at the laughter that erupted from across the room. Nazuna, apparently, had said something clever to the guards. The lady-in-waiting beamed brightly at the table full of gentlemen. Nazuna was charming; she'd always had many suitors and admirers at court.

"The gift of people speaking…" Kagome muttered, "Is definitely a gift I was not blessed with."

"Is everything alright, Kagome-hime?" Suikotsu asked. The captain of the guard had chosen to remain close to her side.

Kagome frowned as one of the guards, sitting next to Nazuna, discreetly placed a hand on the maiden's thigh. Kagome wasn't sure what she expected next. Perhaps it was for one of the other guards to jump up and defend Nazuna's honor, or maybe even Nazuna herself to protest violently, smacking the guard senseless, right across the face. But, no, to the princess's horror, Nazuna gave the guard, a handsome young man with a long braid that trailed down his back, a rather _seductive _smile. Needless to say, Kagome's jaw dropped.

Suikotsu, upon seeing the girl's reaction, followed Kagome's gaze. His eyes narrowed at the scene. "I will put a stop to this at once," he said as he rose from his seat.

"No!" said Kagome. She put out an arm to signal Suikotsu to stop. The captain looked down at her. "Leave it be." She did not meet Suikotsu's gaze for she knew she was blushing fiercely.

"But, Kagome-hime, my men know better than to act in such a way. It not only shows disrespect to me, as their captain, but to you as their princess."

"Nazuna is my friend, and if she feels enamored by that gentleman, then I trust her judgment," Kagome said softly.

Suikotsu sniffed, "Bankotsu is no gentlemen," he said as he motioned towards the man with the long braid.

"You know that man?" Kagome asked as she stared.

"Yes, I know him well," said Suikotsu darkly. "Bankotsu and I go back a long ways, as well as the others."

"The other men, you mean?" Kagome questioned curiously.

"Yes, Kagome-hime…we all joined the royal guard at the same time."

"Then are they your friends?"

Suikotsu looked thoughtful for a moment. Kagome observed him as a distant looked crossed over his features. It was as if he was thinking back, to another time, another place. To some faded memory that was still all too clear in his mind. He was a tall man, with a kind, gentle face. His jet black hair was pulled tightly against the base of his skull, into a slick ponytail. Kagome studied his dark brown eyes with interest. She knew that he was at least fifteen years older than she. He was still young by all rights, but at the same time she could see wisdom, pain, and experience far beyond his years.

"Kagome-hime?" Suikotsu's voice broke into her thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Kagome. She cursed herself. She had been caught staring. "No, nothing at all." She looked away with an embarrassing blush staining her cheeks. The young princess averted her gaze back over to Nazuna. The lady-in-waiting giggled as Bankotsu whispered something in her ear. Kagome sighed. Oh, how she envied Nazuna's confidence!

"The hour is late, Kagome-hime, perhaps you should retire to your rooms for the night," Suikotsu said.

"Of course," Kagome replied as she smiled softly. She rose from the table and made her way to the bottom of the stairs. "Nazuna," she called politely.

The young woman's head snapped up from her conversation with Bankotsu. She rose hesitantly, before quickly turning and bidding the guards seated at the table goodnight. Finally, Nazuna followed Kagome up the steps to the room that they would be sharing.

When they were safe inside and away from open ears, Kagome flashed Nazuna a sweet smile. However, the lady-in-waiting failed to notice as she helped the young princess undress for the night. After a few moments of silence, Kagome finally found the courage to speak, "Nazuna, that guard, Bankotsu, seems to like you very much."

Nazuna made no reply. She only continued to slide the dress over Kagome's head, and then proceeded to slip the princess into her nightgown.

"Do you like him?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome-hime, I think it is best you get some sleep. Tomorrow begins our two month trek through the Black Forest. This will be the last night you are able to have a warm bed for comfort," Nazuna said somewhat coldly.

"I was just wondering…" Kagome replied quietly.

"There is nothing to say!" Nazuna suddenly snapped.

Kagome froze at the sudden outburst form her companion and friend. Never in all the years they had lived together, had Nazuna ever spoke harshly to Kagome. Needless to say, the princess was almost speechless, "Nazuna, I am sorry…"

"No, Kagome-hime," Nazuna suddenly replied. She hugged the princess tightly; regret instantly filling her brown eyes. "I am sorry, I should never have spoken to you like that, please forgive me. The anxiety of this trip is getting to me and I miss my mother terribly."

Kagome released a small sigh of relief. She had never really thought about Nazuna's situation. The poor girl was just as scared as Kagome was to go to a new country, to start a new life. "Oh Nazuna, it was selfish of me to bring you along," cried Kagome as she hugged the other girl.

"No, Kagome-hime, it was my decision to come with you, and I am glad I did it."

Kagome smiled, "I'm glad I have you with me by my side. I don't think I could have done this alone."

The young princess turned her back on her lady-in-waiting. She failed to see the frown that crossed Nazuna's face as the young maiden started to brush out her long, wavy hair.

_**000000**_

Meanwhile, downstairs, Suikotsu stared at the members of his guard. The six fellows that he trusted the least were all seated together, chatting nonchalantly. When Bankotsu caught his captain's gaze, the man simply smiled and beckoned with arm for their superior officer to join them.

"Captain Suikotsu," said Cho, the company's cook, "Don't go over there. They disrespect you by gesturing to you so casually."

"I don't trust them," said Li, another guard. "I've heard them talk captain. I heard them say terrible things about the princess."

"What have they said?" asked Suikotsu.

"They say that Kagome-hime is not fit to be princess of any country. That she is a weak, even for a woman. That she is not more than a wench, and that the trip to the Kingdom of Musashi is not worth the while. Thy say the prince would be better o with a more fitting bride," Li said with contempt.

A larger man, by the name of Hiro whispered darkly. "Captain Suikotsu, I have been a member of the royal guard since I was naught but eighteen years old. Twenty years I have served the family and I tell you, Kagome-hime is a kind girl. Her mother never gave her any love, nor a chance to prove herself as queen. Perhaps that is why most of the kingdom never accepted her as well. But, she is a kind girl and I serve her. Those men," he said with disdain as he pointed to the group, "those men are not here for Kagome-hime. They are after something else."

"But what could it be?" asked Cho.

Suikotsu shook his head. "I don't know, but I intend to find out." He left the small group of guards and made his way to the table.

Bankotsu grinned wickedly, "Well Captain, it's so good to see that you have finally come to visit your dear old friends; glad that you haven't forgotten about us. You've been pretty quiet with us ever since we started on this little trip. What's the matter? Aren't we good enough for you anymore?"

"My, my, Suikotsu this look is much different for you," said the man to Bankotsu's right, well if you could call him that, for he was much too pretty to be a man. He smiled seductively at Suikotsu, "I think I liked the rugged look much better. You're too polished for my tastes now."

"Jakotsu is right," said the bald-headed man to Bankotsu's left. "You have abandoned your old style, _captain._"

"Aren't we good enough for you anymore?" asked Bankotsu cheerfully. "Sit with us, Captain. Mukotsu," he said as he motioned towards the shortest member of the small group, "Fetch the captain a drink!"

The short man smiled and was about to oblige when Suikotsu held up a hand to decline the offer. "I would never accept anything that you would offer me, Mukotsu. I have not forgotten your poisonous ways."

"Your words shock me, captain," replied Mukotsu.

"We haven't forgotten your old ways either," said Renkotsu, the bald-headed man. "Don't think that some silly little promotion erases your past, Suikotsu."

"I have not forgotten," said Suikotsu quietly, "But I have changed."

"You're still the same," Renkotsu replied with disdain. "New clothes don't change a man."

"But a new life does," Suikotsu retorted. His voice was calm but the look of anger burning in his eyes silenced Renkotsu from saying anything further.

"Oh look," said Jakotsu as he elbowed the large stony looking fellow beside him. "Ginkotsu, he is so cute when he is upset!"

"Yyyyeeeesssshhhh," replied the armor clad man, Ginkotsu.

"Look," said Suikotsu, "I don't know why you all agreed to sign up for this journey, But since you are here, let me make it clear to you that it is our duty to get Kagome-hime to her destination safely. You are to treat her with nothing but respect and you are to treat me as your captain and superior officer. Any man who fails to do so will be punished."

"Of course, captain," said Bankotsu. "We would never dream of breaking rank. We are here to serve, nothing more, nothing less."

"Good," said Suikotsu, "now get some rest. Tomorrow we begin the two month trek through the Dark Forest. We shall need all of our strength." With that, the captain turned on heel and left.

"And what a trip it shall be," Renkotsu said darkly.

"I liked him better when he didn't have a mind of his own," Jakotsu sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "He was so much more fun to be around: dangerous, handsome, bloody…"

"Yyyyeeeesssshhhh," Ginkotsu agreed.

"Stupid witch just had to exorcise that demon from his body," mumbled Mukotsu.

"He's so boring now," Jakotsu yawned.

"Possessed by a demon or not," Bankotsu said, "Suikotsu was still one of us. A new look and a new title doesn't change your past; what you have one. He'll come around."

"And if he doesn't?" asked Renkotsu.

Bankotsu just smiled, "You can take care of that, can't you?"

"What about that pathetic little princess?" Renkotsu asked.

"Jakotsu can take care of her," said Bankotsu as he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms back over his head.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, "Oh please, big brother, don't make me do it. She wouldn't put up a fight; it's hardly anything to get off about."

"Then Kyokotsu can do it," Bankotsu said casually.

The giant of a man, Kyokotsu, who had been quiet up till now, spoke in a deep, gruff, voice, "I could crush her skull with only one hand," he said as he stretched out his right palm and gazed at it. It was three times the size of an ordinary mans. "Mukotsu is the one who enjoys young girls."

"Oh yes, let me!" cried Mukotsu. "I would love to spend some time with the princess," he said darkly. "She is quite beautiful, after all…"

"Oh please…." Jakotsu muttered.

"Kyokotsu will do it," interjected Bankotsu.

"But why?" whined Mukotsu. "He doesn't even want to!"

"Because he will make the job quick and easy," Bankotsu replied. "We have no time for your fantasies."

Mukotsu bowed his head in shame, "Not even a little fun?"

"You heard him," Renkotsu said, "Big brother, what do we do about Suikotsu though? He seems quite the protector nowadays."

"We'll deal with him when the time comes, no worries brothers. Soon, we will get what we always wanted, but up until then we must be patient," Bankotsu said quietly. "Yes," he continued as he stared across the room at Suikotsu, who was conversing with the other soldiers in their entourage, "very soon."

_**000000**_

Kagome groaned slightly in the saddle. She was tired of what seemed to be a never-ending journey. For two weeks they had been traveling through the Dark Forest. It had been two weeks since she had last slept in a comfortable bed; two weeks since the group had last seen any form of civilization, and still another two weeks till the group reached the halfway point through the Dark Forest, the Falls of Aiko, a beautiful waterfall that was hidden not even a half mile off the forest road path.

Kagome reached inside her dress, once more caressing the soft handkerchief. So far, the tiny cloth's magic seemed to be working. They had traveled unharmed. The only incident that had occurred thus far was when the wagon containing the small company's food and cooking supplies had broken an axle. Cho, the cook, had grumbled and mourned over a bag of flour that had split open, but other than that no harm was done.

At this point in their trip though, there was only one thing bothering Kagome. The young princess stole a quick glance behind her. Nazuna had chosen, once more, to ride alongside Bankotsu and his comrades. Kagome frowned. Her lady-in-waiting had become very distant from her lately; despite the conversation they held at the inn. They now conversed only when necessary, and Nazuna rarely even assisted Kagome with anything anymore. There was a definite rift in their friendship; and it left Kagome struggling for answers. She longed to know what she had done to cause Nazuna to drift away from her. Friends since they were little, Kagome looked to Nazuna in the darkest of times, and she desperately needed female companionship, now more so than ever.

"What could I have done Chijin?" Kagome sighed quietly to her horse.

_Kagome-hime should not be so upset…_replied the stallion.

"But Nazuna will hardly speak with me. She barely casts a glance at me…"

_Chijin doesn't trust her…_

"Why?"

_She and the man with the braid say dark things about Kagome-hime by the fires at night, _replied Chijin with a snort.

"But what have I done? What kinds of things, Chijin? What do they say?"

_Chijin can't speak of them now, but will speak later…be careful Hime, trust no one._

Later that night, Kagome bathed quietly, just outside of camp. The conversation with Chijin still ran through her mind. What would Nazuna, her dearest friend, ever hold against her? There was certainly no explanation for the sudden turn in their friendship. Would her friend ever really consider harming her? Chijin had said to trust no one, so what was Kagome to do?

A rustle through the trees caught Kagome's attention. Instinctively, she covered her exposed breasts, and peered out into the darkness that was the forest. "Is anyone there?" she called out into the dark night. There was no answer, but Kagome sensed she wasn't alone.

Quickly, the young princess dressed into her nightclothes and made her way back towards camp. She approached the private tent that had been pitched for her and nearly tore open the flap to dive inside, but was stopped by what she saw. Inside her tent was Nazuna holding up one of Kagome's beautiful gowns, the green one that had been made specifically for her to meet her betrothed. The lady-in-waiting, surprised by the sudden appearance of the dress's owner, looked at Kagome with slight shock.

"Nazuna…what are you doing in here?"

Nazuna lifted her chin and stood to her fullest height, sending a disapproving look towards the princess. She still held kagome's dress in her hands possessively. However, she made no reply.

Kagome swallowed hard as an awkward silence filled the tent. She took a hesitant step forward, reaching out to her friend with her right hand. But, Nazuna stepped back. Kagome frowned. "Nazuna what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine," Nazuna spat back.

"Then…what were you doing with my dress?" Kagome asked carefully.

Nazuna turned a dark glare towards her mistress then held the green garment out so that she could examine it more carefully. "This dress is quite exquisite, Kagome-hime. Truly fit for a princess. What a shame it is that the owner of such a dress is not worthy to wear it."

"What are talking about?" Kagome asked in horror. "That is the dress I am to wear when I meet my betrothed."

"Yes," Nazuna continued, "the lucky little princess gets to marry the handsome and mysterious prince and live happily ever after. Is that how the story always goes, even if the princess hardly deserves it? A princess who is nothing more than a weak, bumbling, helpless little fool; a princess who was not even fit to rule her own kingdom! But, for some odd reason, she still gets the happy ending!"

Disbelief filtered through Kagome's heart. Was she truly hearing these words, from her oldest friend? No there had to be a mistake. "Nazuna, I am sorry if I have upset you in any way…"

"Upset me?" declared Nazuna. The slightly older girl threw the dress to the ground. "For years I have served you and not once complained or asked for anything in return. I have defended your honor, slight as it may be, and charmed even your harshest critics. You know what they used to say back at home, Kagome-hime? They used to say that I was far fit to be a princess more than you. That while you surpass me in beauty and rank, I am by far, more articulate, intelligent, and charming than you could ever be. Your own mother once said to me how she wished her daughter could acquire some of my attributes! What a shame for me, that Luck and Fortune would allow me to be born to the palace key holder and not the queen. Well that is all going to change…"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with tears stinging in her eyes. "Nazuna, I never knew you felt this way!"

"Well now you do!"

"Why did you come then, if you resent me so much?" Kagome demanded.

"Because I want a life that is mine!" Nazuna blurted out. "This journey will give me everything I deserve and more! I will finally be free of your shadow and get what I've always wanted!"

Kagome let the tears fall, "I thought we were friends…"

"I was only your friend because I had to be," replied the girl harshly as she left the tent.

Kagome crumpled to the ground and sobbed.

_**000000**_

The weeks following their fight, Kagome and Nazuna did not speak a word to each other. Nazuna chose to remain close to Bankotsu's side, even opting to sleep beside him and his companions most nights. There was a definite division within the company. Kagome heard guards discussing it almost every night. Chijin also kept Kagome informed. He tried to eavesdrop as often as he could on Bankotsu and the others, but little information was found out. Kagome guessed it was because Nazuna knew of Kagome's unusual relationship with her noble steed, thus, the girl had warned the others to keep comments to themselves.

Whatever division was happening between the small traveling party had Suikotsu concerned. Each day the rift between the two separate groups became greater and greater. The Lady Nazuna had chosen to side with Bankotsu, although as to why he was still unsure. Their relationship was an odd one, especially with the ever jealous Jakotsu breathing down Bankotsu's neck. He knew Bankotsu too well to think that the man would ever harbor any real feelings towards the girl. Something big was about to happen.

On one particular day, the group finally reached the Falls of Aiko, their halfway point through the Dark Forest. Suikotsu decided to signal a stop for midday meal. He sat alongside of the princess, watching Bankotsu and the others carefully across the camp. They were talking in hushed tones.

"Captain Suikotsu?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Kagome-hime?" he replied when he focused his attention back onto the normally quiet girl.

"Should I be fearful?"

Her statement took him aback, but he was not totally surprised. So…the young girl wasn't as dimwitted as others thought her to be. He smiled softly, "There is nothing to fear, Kagome-hime."

Kagome, however, did not believe his false reassurances. "Nazuna will hardly speak with me anymore and those six men over there," she said as she motioned to the group, "they are not good men. Why are they here? I know that it is not to see me safely through this journey."

Suikotsu frowned as he studied Kagome. She was not as ignorant as people thought her to be. She just lacked confidence. Instead of standing up to Nazuna, Kagome had let her do as she pleased. Instead of standing up to her mother, Kagome had reluctantly agreed to dessert her home and allow the throne to pass to her younger brother, Prince Souta. All of this was because no one really ever believed in her; people still didn't believe in her. She didn't even believe in herself.

"Kagome-hime, there is nothing to fear."

"You say nice things to me because you have to," Kagome replied quietly.

Suikotsu looked at her thoughtfully. "This has not been easy for you, Kagome-hime, I understand that. But, you must take into consideration the opportunity you have to discover who you are. When I was younger, many years ago, I was not the same man I was today. To put it lightly, I was a bit of a trouble maker, who fell in with the wrong crowd, and did many terrible things. But I grew and learned from those experiences and it has helped shape into who I am today."

"What sort of things?" asked the princess with genuine interest.

Suikotsu smiled half-heartedly, and looked off into the distance of the dark woods. "Things that I cannot tell, because they are almost too terrible to imagine, I was a reckless, foolish young man."

"When did it all change for you?"

Suikotsu smiled, "The day I found and rescued a young princess, who was sick with fever, from the swan pond."

Kagome laughed. Suikotsu smiled slightly, "Kagome-hime," he continued seriously, "you have reason to be on your guard. I pledged my loyalty to your mother to see you safely to your new home. I will keep that promise…but should I tell you to run, I want you to hop on Chijin and ride as fast as you can, understood?"

Kagome nodded. She felt reassured that she had a friend in Suikotsu, but she was fearful all the same. She stared across the camp to watch Nazuna, who was sitting at a separate fire with Bankotsu and his comrades. The other girl caught Kagome's gaze, but the look that Nazuna towards the young princess was anything but friendly.

_**000000**_

Before the traveling party departed, several members expressed a desire to go see the Falls of Aiko. The Falls were named after a young maiden who had fallen in love with a powerful youkai. When he was killed in battle, she was so struck with grief that she threw herself over the waterfall, so that she might see him once more. Kagome found it to be a horribly tragic tale, but beautiful all at the same time. She wanted to go see the falls for herself, but Suikotsu had advised her against it and to stick close to camp. Especially since Bankotsu, Nazuna, Jakotsu, Mukotsu, and Renkotsu were leading the way.

While Suikotsu made preparations for their departure, and the other remaining guards cleared up their temporary camp, Kagome stayed close to Chijin. It had been weeks since she had seen anything but trees, and she desperately wanted to go with the others, even if they weren't so friendly towards her. The Falls of Aiko, after all, were infamous in the entire world, and this would probably be the only opportunity she would ever get to see them. So she made up her mind.

"Chijin, I'm just going to slip off and follow the others."

_Princess stay here…not wise to go alone, _answered her faithful friend.

"I will catch up with the others and stay just off the path so they won't see me. I'll come back when they do and Suikotsu won't miss me at all. I want to see the falls! I have heard so much about them. Please try to understand."

_Be safe,_ said Chijin as he stamped his foot impatiently.

Kagome threw herself around his neck, giving him the best hug she could muster. Then, she quietly slipped off into the woods.

She kept the path in her sights and followed it for a good fifteen minutes before she could make out the rumble of the falls. Her heart racing with excitement she raced ahead to the break that she saw in the trees. Slowing down, the princess began to look back towards the path, so that she might not be seen by the others. She doubted they would be able to hear her footsteps over the roar of the falls. When the brilliant waterfall finally came into view, it was spectacular. Kagome felt her breath hitch, and her heart stop. If only she could have someone to share it with.

Being careful to stay hidden, Kagome plotted her way over to a large boulder, and snaked behind it. From here, not only could she see the falls better, but she had a view of where the forest path ended and opened up as a viewing area for travelers to overlook the ravine. However, the princess frowned in bewilderment when she found no one there.

"Where is everyone?" she asked out loud.

"Right here," replied a deep voice.

Kagome spun around quickly and came face to face with one probably the largest man she had ever seen. His massive body was rippled with muscles from head to toe. He wore a blue headband around his green hair, which was spiked up in a most unappealing way. Everything about him was menacing, including his wicked smile, which showed off his teeth that he had filed down to a point. She recognized him instantly. It was Kyokotsu, one of the five men that hung around Bankotsu and Nazuna. Fear instantly gripped her heart. Kyokotsu moved towards her, a murderous look in his eyes.

"This is going to be easier than I thought," he said slowly. "With the roar of the falls, no one will even hear you scream…foolish girl."

Kagome braced herself against the boulder. What was she going to do? This man was going to kill her! And she had no means of fighting back! Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable as Kyokotsu reached out his large hand and placed it around her slender neck. Kagome gasped as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Instinctively, she gripped her tiny hands around his large one, in an effort to find release. She could feel her air supply being cut off as he squeezed tighter and tighter. Spots began to dance before her eyes. Kagome felt tears stream down her face as her heart raced. She was really going to die…that is…until she heard a familiar voice.

_Hime!_

Kagome was roughly released and fell to the ground in a heap. She coughed, gasped, and sputtered. Looking up from her position on the forest floor, Kagome watched as Chijin, her noble horse, kicked and pushed Kyokotsu towards the edge of the ravine.

"Chijin!" she finally managed to call out.

The stallion had caught Kyokotsu so off guard, that the monster of a man had little time to gather his bearings. With as much power as her could muster, Chijin reared up and kicked Kyokotsu in the head, dealing him a crushing blow. The man swayed and finally fell back towards the edge of the ravine. Chijin charged and gave him the final push over. Kagome looked away as she heard the man cry out while he fell down the Falls of Aiko.

Picking herself up to her feet, Kagome threw her arms about Chijin's neck. "Thank you, Chijin! I was so terrified. I would have died if it weren't for you!"

The horse snorted into her black hair and nuzzled her gently. _Hime, we must go back to camp and warn the captain._

Kagome nodded and climbed onto Chijin's back. Together they began to race through the forest, easily making their way back to the rest of the party. However, as they approached camp, Kagome's eyes went wide with horror at what she saw.

The bodies of Cho, the cook, and Li, one of the guards who remained loyal to Suikotsu, were on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. Two other guards, little older than boys were being run through right at that moment by Ginkotsu who was using a vicious looking piece of metal to saw right through his opponents. The sight of the gruesome death, made Kagome's stomach lurch. But, the thing that caught Kagome's attention the most was Nazuna, who stood off to the side with Mukotsu, who watched the battle play out with a satisfied smile. Kagome was too shocked; all she could do was sit there and stare at the scene.

"It was all a trap…" she said quietly under her breath. "They've planned this from the beginning."

Just then Suikotsu saw her. He was currently locking swords with Bankotsu, who clearly had the upper hand. The braided man wielded the largest blade that Kagome had ever seen. It was at least twice the size of her, but Bankotsu made it seem like it weighed no more than a feather. Suikotsu was desperately trying to keep up with the fight, and his panic rose once he saw the young princess, sitting on her horse, just on the edge of camp.

"Run, Kagome-hime!" he screamed at her.

"Jakotsu!" cried Bankotsu as he took another swing at Suikotsu.

Kagome looked up in alarm; the rather feminine looking man was approaching her and Chijin with a strange looking weapon. He smiled menacingly at her as he approached and launched the blade in her direction. It retracted and stretched out as it came towards her, threatening to shred her and Chijin into tiny pieces. However, instead of coming into contact with them, it first came into contact with another body, that of Hiro, one of her loyal guards, who had jumped in the sword's snakelike path. Kagome screamed as she watched him writhe in agony. Multiple wounds quickly slashed through his body and he crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Before Kagome could think or say anything though, Chijin took off into the woods as fast as he could run. Kagome hung on with dear life, as her horse made his way through the forest. She had no sense of direction as to where they were going, and she didn't care. All she could think about was getting out of danger. But, just when she thought she and Chijin had traveled a considerable distance, an explosion sounded and fire went up right in her horse's path. Kagome screamed as Chijin reared and threw her from the saddle. She landed on the ground roughly, and a sharp pain shot up from her left wrist.

Dazed, she struggled to lift herself from the ground. Kagome looked around trying to regain her bearings. Chijin was standing front of her, defensively acting as a shield. He stamped and pawed the ground, snorting and rearing up facing their opponent. It was then that Kagome saw Renkotsu, on horseback, holding small cannon over his shoulder.

_Kagome-hime must run away from here, _said Chijin. _I will hold the bad man off._

"No! I can't leave you," Kagome cried. She pushed herself to her feet.

_Hime must go now! _

"Give it up princess!" Renkotsu cried. "Your death is inevitable at this point." He took aim again with his cannon.

Just then Chijin charged and knocked Renkotsu from the saddle. _Hime! Run!_

Kagome took off into the forest.

_**000000**_

Suikotsu lay on the ground breathing heavily a trickle of blood making its way down his mouth. Bankotsu's sword was pointed down at his throat. His former comrade sneered down at him.

"Well, Suikotsu, you have yourself in quite the predicament."

"Go to hell," choked the captain.

"I am disappointed in you…you used to be so friendly."

Suikotsu grimaced in pain, "You bastards, I should have known from the day you volunteered for this trip."

Bankotsu smiled, "See that's the thing, Suikotsu, you did know all along that it would come to this. Just admit it. You know us all too well. After all, you are one of us."

"No, not anymore…I gave that up long ago."

"But Suikotsu, you haven't given it up. If you had you never would have allowed us on this little expedition. You see, deep down, you're still the same animal that I have always known you to be."

Suikotsu looked away, suddenly stricken. No, he wasn't that same man. It couldn't be…

Bankotsu smiled and turned his head when he heard the sound of horses making their way to the camp. Renkotsu emerged form the forest with the princess's stallion in tow, reluctantly following and kicking along the way.

"Renkotsu, you look a little worse for the wear," smirked Bankotsu as his comrade dismounted, handing the other horse off to Jakotsu and Mukotsu. Renkotsu frowned as he placed a hand up to his bleeding brow from where he had been kicked by Chijin.

"Stupid animal," he muttered. "The girl got away."

"No matter, a pampered brat like her won't last long in this forest," Bankotsu sighed heavily. "Where is Kyokotsu?" he asked suddenly. The others looked around the camp, shrugging their shoulders. Bankotsu frowned, "Pity."

Nazuna suddenly rushed forward, placing an arm on Bankotsu's. "Don't worry about Kagome. Even if she does survive, that foolish girl would never stand up for herself. Besides, who would believe her anyway? When we arrive at Musashi, I will be treated like a princess, and you, my loyal subjects, will get everything you have ever wanted and more."

Bankotsu grinned, "there's just one more thing that needs to be taken care of.'

"What?" Nazuna asked.

Bankotsu raised his large blade and suddenly spun around back towards Suikotsu, driving the sword through his stomach. Suikotsu cried out and looked up at Bankotsu in a last defiant act, "I always knew you were a coward, deep down, _big brother_."

Bankotsu smirked and pulled the blade out of Suikotsu's body. "Likewise…you know I could never have you ruining my plans. Goodbye, Suikotsu.'

Suikotsu gasped and felt his vision go blurry. He could hear the voices f his former companions growing very faint. They were laving him there to die. How ironic everything suddenly seemed. Betrayed by your own friends, left to rot in a place where it was certain no one would come to his aid. He did not feel pain, he did not feel comfort. The last conscious thought going through his mind was that the princess had somehow escaped, but to what fate he was uncertain. A pang of guilt ran through his soul. Finally, he let the darkness take him, as he closed his eyes for what he knew to be the final time.


	3. Surprises in Musashi

Kagome stumbled and fell, landing roughly on the cold, hard, earth. Crying out in pain, as she landed on her left wrist again, she lay there for a few moments. The young princess had been running for what felt like hours. And although she was almost positive she was no longer being followed, she still feared Bankotsu and his men were close behind.

She shuddered at the sight of the battle that had just taken place. No… it was not a battle, it was a massacre. They had slaughtered her guards, her only form of protection. They meant to kill her. Nazuna wanted her dead, but why? And to make matters worse, Chijin had not caught up with her. Praying her horse did not meet the same fate as her guards, Kagome looked at her surroundings. She did not dare stay in one place for too long, for fear that Bankotsu and the others would be after her. But which direction should she take? Never in her entire life had she been outside the palace grounds. She did not even know which direction to go.

Slowly she stood up and made her way to a tiny stream. Kneeling, she greedily drank, savoring the sweet tasting water as it rejuvenated her thirsty body.  When she had her fill, she wiped her hand across her mouth. She closed her eyes, trying to focus. What could she do? How would she know which way to go?

She heard the song of a swallow fly overtop of her. An idea struck in her. She looked up and located the bird, calling to it, in a tongue long forgotten, and unknown to many. At first, the swallow looked curiously at her, but suddenly chirped back.

"Please," Kagome begged in the bird's foreign tongue, "Which way to Musashi?"

The bird twittered back; _Follow the current of the brook_.

"Thank you," Kagome replied.

She stood and began to trek her way through the forest, following the steady flow of the stream. She had to get help. There was no telling what Nazuna and Bankotsu were planning, but Kagome knew they were heading towards Musashi. Somehow, she had to warn the youkai king of the traitors, and then send word to her mother that she was well.

For three days she wandered on her own, using the brook as her guide. The swallow checked on her occasionally, chirping to her in conversation. Kagome was grateful for a little bit of company, but she was growing weary. Though it was a wise decision to stay by a source of water, it had been days since she had eaten a decent meal. At times, she was able to find some wild mushrooms to munch on, but they were hardly filling. However, she moved at a relentless pace, too scared to slow down, even though she was almost positive if she was being followed, they would have caught up with her by now. At night she dozed fitfully, nursing her left wrist to the best of her ability. The slightest sound would send her into hiding, and when she finally did find a moment's peace, nightmares of her guard's fallen faces would haunt her.

On the fourth day, Kagome dragged her weary feet. Each step she took was agonizingly slow. Hunger was gnawing away at her insides, making her weaker by the minute. Dizziness began to creep up on her. Kagome groaned. She didn't think she could take it. The pain in her wrist was becoming unbearable. It was swollen, and because she had been negligent to treat it, a fever was beginning to creep over her already defenseless body.

A wave of nausea suddenly overtook her, and Kagome fell to the ground. She rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes. She could not succumb to defeat yet. But, she lacked the strength to keep going. Dizziness engulfed her senses, and she felt tears begin to sting at the back of her eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tiny speck of red buried beneath a vine of green leaves. As she fought off the wave of dizziness which threatened to destroy her, Kagome used the last of her strength to pull her body over to a small patch of wild strawberries, nestled on the forest floor. She ate them greedily, satisfying the pain in her belly. Somewhat refreshed, the girl rose to her feet, with her new found strength and pressed on. 

On the seventh day, the fever which had taken course was in full force. Sweat dripped down her frail body, and she dragged her feet. She tried to drink as much water as possible, but nothing seemed to satisfy the thirst which burned her throat. There was little vegetation to gather in this part of the forest, but even if there was, Kagome did not have the strength to look for it. Exhausted she collapsed to the ground in a heap.

'Hopeless' was the first word to cross through her mind. With no sense of direction, she would never reach Musashi in time, let alone survive the journey there. Nazuna would win, and the thought of her former best friend, yet again, outdoing her was more than she could bear. All she had ever done was look up to the older girl, strove to be eloquent and thoughtful like her. Kagome had always wanted the gift of people speaking, and Nazuna had it. So, why did Nazuna have to use the gift in such a cruel way? She'd murdered Kagome's guard, and aligned with six of the cruelest men Kagome had ever met. Why was she doing this? Kagome had to find out, even if it killed her.

Thoughts of Chijin, floated through her mind. Was her noble steed alive? She had no idea, especially after Kagome witnessed the gruesome deaths of her guards.

Kagome felt the wind whisper across her hot cheeks. She closed her eyes as tears silently rolled down her face. She was so incredibly tired. The heaviness of sleep was overpowering, she knew it wouldn't be much longer…

"Mother," she whispered, "I wish I was who you wanted me to be…"

**_000000_**

The small little creature looked curiously at the girl sleeping on the bed. He sniffed her…she was definitely human, but what was a human girl doing alone in youkai territory? He had found the girl two days ago in the forest, just beyond his home. She had been unconscious, and it took all of his might to drag her limp body back to his home. After all, he was just a kid. It wasn't easy to carry someone who was twice your size.

"Kaede-baba, when will she wake up? It's been an awfully long time," the young boy asked the older woman standing behind him.

"Patience, Shippo, she has been through a lot," replied Kaede. The old woman bent over to stir the stew she was brewing over the fire. She was well into her sixties, the wrinkles on her pale face willingly telling the story of a difficult life. She gently adjusted the eye patch covering her right eye. Unusual, it was, for a young human to find their way so deep into the Dark Forest; and a girl nevertheless.

Kaede added more wood to the fire, and stoked it carefully. Then she went to the cupboard, and pulled out several jars full of herbs and remedies. Choosing her desired remedies, the old woman set about making a poultice to lie upon the young girl's forehead. It would ease her pain and help reduce the fever that raged through the girl's body.

She was just about done when Shippo cried out excitedly, "Kaede-baba, she's waking up!"

The old woman turned and watched with earnest as the young girl slowly groaned and fluttered he eyelids open.

The first thing Kagome noticed was the warmth she was wrapped in. The second was the soft bed that cradled her weak body. She willed herself to open her eyes. Was she dead? Is that why she was so comfortable? Painfully, she withdrew from her sleep. She blinked once, twice. What in the world? She was in a little room, a home of some sort. It was poorly lit by several candles. Dried herbs hung from the rafters of the ceiling. The walls were nothing more than plaster and straw, whitewashed to give it a more clean appearance. The floors were dirt, lined with homespun straw mats to make the room more decorative. A small fire crackled in the fireplace. Just in front of it, a table with two chairs sat, with earthen bowls sitting upon it. She could smell something delicious cooking, but it was the fragrance was unfamiliar to her. However, it made her stomach growl in anticipation. 

"You must be hungry," said a young boy's voice. "You haven't eaten in two days!"

Kagome jumped. It was then that she noticed two pairs of eyes looking at her eagerly. The first was a young boy, who appeared no more than the age of six or seven. He had bright red hair pulled up into a ponytail. His green eyes twinkled with a mischievous flare, but it was the rest of his appearance which was the most startling. Instead of feet, he had paws on which he stood upright. Two small fangs poked awkwardly out of his little mouth. And, to top it all off, there was a bushy little red tail poked out of his backside, matching his hair perfectly. He was dressed normally enough, in a pair of blue pants, and green shirts topped off with a vest, but Kagome couldn't help the next words to come out of her mouth,

"A demon!"

"A kitsune!" replied the little boy. He smiled and jumped playfully on the edge of the bed. "I found you the other day in the forest! You've been sleeping for two whole days! What happened to you?"

Kagome was so startled she didn't she know where to begin. "I…I was lost."

"I'll say you shouldn't be traveling alone through the Dark Forest you know! You're lucky I happened upon you. If it hadn't been for me, you probably would have died!"

Kagome almost laughed at the young demon as he huffed out his chest in valor. "Then I really must thank you for saving my life," Kagome said sweetly. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"You are near Hakerai, part of the Dark Forest. The real question is where you came from?" said an older woman suddenly. "It is not wise to be traveling alone in these parts, especially in such finery," remarked the old woman as she motioned towards Kagome's ruined traveling dress. It was caked in mud and muck from her treacherous journey. She sighed out loud. What was she going to say? Surely, these people would not believe her horrific tale. Could she really trust them?

"What is your name child?" asked the old woman.

"My name?" asked Kagome. What was she going to do? If she was this close to Musashi and she was in youkai territory, surely they might know of her name as the betrothed to the prince. No, 'Kagome' would not do until she set things straight. Besides, Bankotsu, Nazuna, and the others were still out there. If word that she was alive slipped, they might come after her.

"Yea, everyone has a name," replied the kitsune, "My name is Shippo, and this is Kaede-baba. You have to have a name!"

Kagome was hesitant. Think of a name! She brainstormed and said the first thing that popped into her head, "Kikyo, my name is Kikyo." Yes Kikyo was the name of a miko whom Midoriko had spoken to her about. She was very powerful and said to have the power to control nature.

"Alright, Kikyo," Kaede continued. "What exactly are you doing in these parts?"

Kagome responded quickly, "I, um, ran away from home. My family arranged for me to marry, but I have no desire to. I am traveling to Musashi to find work."

Kaede frowned, "Ye are from a noble family?"

"Somewhat," responded Kagome. She was getting nervous. "Really no one of great importance," she added.

"Hmm," Kaede hummed. "Why should a privileged girl wish to lead the life of a commoner?"

Kagome grew worried, "I cannot go back now. I have to get to Musashi! Please, can you help me? At least, point me in the right direction?"

"Musashi is a three week journey from here," replied Kaede. "Shippo makes the trip once in a while on market day. You can travel with him in a week if you like. But, ye must first recover, if you are going to be of any use to anybody."

The old woman turned her back to Kagome and bent over the fire, filling a bowl with the delicious smelling stew from earlier.

Kagome drew in a sharp breath. Musashi was a three week journey? Just how far had she traveled in a week's time? She decided to shake the thoughts aside. The sooner she could get to Musashi the better.

**_000000_**

Kagome found her strength return to her just as quickly as it left. After several days rest and some filling meals, she was much better. Kaede had bandaged and placed poultices on her left wrist and the other various cuts and bruises she had obtained. They were healing nicely now, and Kagome found she almost had full range of motion back in her hand. Thank goodness it had only been a bad sprain.

She passed the time with Shippo, and helped him carry out his chores once she was strong enough. The little kitsune laughed at her inability to carry out even the simplest of tasks. It was all new to Kagome, but she accepted the work with earnest, eager to learn and be helpful in order to repay the kindness the old woman and youkai child had shown to her.

Her favorite task was taking care of the chickens inside the hen house. Kagome visited them as often as she could, clucking with them and talking to them in their own tongue. She enjoyed feeding them, and collecting the eggs they had to offer. One time, she and Shippo even managed to save them from a rather large rat. Thanks to her ability to understand their words, Kagome told Shippo where the rat was and the little kitsune blasted it with an unusual blue fire which came from his hands. Kagome was fascinated by the strange power, and Shippo puffed out his chest in delight as he carried the dead rat from the henhouse to proudly show Kaede-baba how he defended the poor, innocent chickens against the savage beast.

"It's called foxfire," explained Shippo when Kagome asked about the strange blue flame. "It's a power only fox youkai possess; that and the ability to create illusions."

"Illusions…you can do magic tricks too, Shippo-chan?"

The kitsune beamed proudly, "I'm getting really good at it. I can even transform. Watch this!" he said as he held his breath. A small puff of smoke filled the air, and Shippo was no longer a little kitsune, but a bright pink balloon. Kagome giggled in delight.

"That's wonderful!" laughed the girl. "I have never seen magic like that before!"

Shippo transformed back. He shook his head, "I'm still just a kid. It's not easy to do, but I think I know more than most people my age."

"How old are you?"

"Oh…about a hundred and ten I would imagine," he replied with some thought.

"A hundred and ten years old!" exclaimed Kagome. "You are far older than I am!"

"We youkai age differently," announced Shippo as he huffed out his chest with pride. "It's in our nature. I'm even older than Kaede-baba, but I'm still just a kid. I wouldn't stand a chance on my own out there in the real world!"

Kagome wondered at the age of the little kitsune. Was the world of youkai really so different? She was fascinated. So, demons did not age as fast physically. That would make sense since they were practically immortal. Midoriko once told her, some demons could live for thousands of years.

"I've never been around youkai before," Kagome explained. "All of this is so new to me."

"Don't worry, Kikyo, there are lots of humans who live in the youkai city. You should have no problems finding work. Not only that, but I will teach everything I know on the way there!"

Kagome giggled, "Thank you Shippo-chan that would be wonderful!"

That night, Kagome rested with Kaede before the fire. Shippo was already asleep, snoring lightly from his pallet across the room. They were leaving for Musashi at dawn and Kagome ha to admit she was anxious. She had never been on her own before, and throwing herself into a strange new city with a different culture was going to be a challenge to a princess who barely had stepped foot out of the palace.

"You seem troubled, child."

Kagome was aroused from her thoughts. She smiled slightly at the older woman, "Just anxious, Kaede-sama."

"Musashi is a rough place to live, especially for n unmarried woman who is not used to hard work."

"Who says I'm not used to hard work?" Kagome countered.

Kaede reached out and grabbed the young girl's hands. "These say you are not used to hard work," Kaede announced as she dropped them back into Kagome's lap. "Hands soft as a baby; you cannot even lift a pail of water without showing the strain on your face. I know you come from a somewhat privileged family, but even the nobles of the Forest are used to the ways of the world."

Kagome looked down at her hands with shame. She had been caught…

"I will not ask you any questions child," Kaede continued. "But, you must know you are not a very good liar, Kikyo, if I can even call you by that name."

"Of course you can, Kaede…" Kagome muttered miserably.

"I do not care to know about your past, child. Just know that to survive in this world, you must become stronger. I do not care to know your secrets, but others might. Protect yourself. Whatever past you are running from, should it come looking for you here, rest assured I have never met you before. I offer you this much, not only for yourself, but for Shippo and I as well."

Tears glistened in Kagome's eyes as she turned her gaze to the woman, "Thank you Kaede-baba. I will never forget your kindness."

Kaede sat back in her chair, "I will send Shippo to look after ye every once in a while, on a market day. And Kikyo…be strong."

Kagome smiled, "I'll do my best."

**_000000_**

They traveled by wagon, filled with various goods Kaede sought to sell at market day. There were blankets, cloaks, and shawls, the old woman had sewn, along with a number of herbal remedies and medicines. Shippo explained to Kagome that Kaede's mixtures were sought out by many, and thus it was their main source of income.

Three weeks passed by quickly. With Shippo as her guide and companion, Kagome felt at ease throughout the duration of their journey. The young kitsune explained to her the entire goings on of the city, and spoke with her about all of the various forms of youkai she might encounter. Per Kagome's request, by day, they traveled just away from the main road, far enough to remain hidden, but still close enough to keep them on track. At night, they set up camp. Kagome laughed as Shippo would perform some of his kitsune magic for her and in turn, she would tell the young youkai stories form her childhood which Midoriko had taught her.

But, despite her happiness, Kagome could not help but lose sleep at night. Every time she heard the wind rustle through the trees or an animal approach the light of their fire, she was on edge. Fear was a constant part of her life now, and it was something she would have to grow used to. Especially if she was walking into the city in which her enemies were. Brave little Shippo, had tried on several occasions, to put on a brave front for the girl when she woke up from one of her nightmares. He swore to protect her form any harm and assured her of her safety. But, there was nothing he could do to ease her mind or heart.

However, the day came when the approached Musashi and Kagome had to admit, she wished her journey with Shippo would have lasted a little while longer. Reaching Musashi meant she would be on her own, in the territory of her enemies. She would have no friends; no one to turn to. And when she saw the luminous city loom out before her, Kagome felt her heart stop within her chest. It was time.

Shippo guided her through the gates, which were open to travelers of all kind. It was market day, and the streets were filled with hundreds of people. Merchants were setting up their small stands to sell their goods: jewelry, trinkets, clothing, the finest silk, and much more. Farmers had brought out their crops to share with the rest of the world, in hopes of turning over a pretty penny to help them survive the impending winter. Kagome and Shippo were bombarded all at once with people throwing various items in their face: apples, chickens, and wool, anything that would fetch a price. Shippo simply ignored them all, pushing past the sellers to find a corner of his own where he could set up shop to sell Kaede's remedies.

After he was organized, Shippo turned to Kagome and gave her strict instructions,

"On market day, the King hears the pleas of the people. If you go stand in line and wait you turn, maybe you can ask him for some work. I hear he is a very fair and generous man!"

"But Shippo-chan, surely you need my help."

The young kitsune held up a hand to stop her, "Kikyo, you have to! Besides, even though I'm just a kid, I'm a master salesman. Don't worry about me. Now get going! The palace is just ahead. You can't miss it; there will be a line outside waiting to enter the throne room."

Kagome nodded, "I'll be back before the day is through."

Shippo gave her a quick nod before turning and jumping up on top of the wagon screaming at the top of his lungs, "Step right up folks! Medicine and remedies for all to get you through the winter! Fair prices, I tell you! Everything is negotiable! You there, little lady, you look like you could use some…"

Kagome smiled as she pulled a shawl out of the wagon and threw it over her head, covering much of her face. She did not want anyone to see her, especially Bankotsu or his men. They could be lurking around any corner.

She hurried through the throngs of people. It was difficult not to become distracted. There were youkai overflowing in the streets, and for a young princess who had never seen one before, it was quite fascinating. They looked strong and powerful and possessed grace Kagome had never witnessed before. When they walked, they glided on top of the ground. The simplest of gestures seemed like an elegant dance. And it occurred to her that they were all well dressed, appearing to be of a noble class society, or higher.

Pulling the shawl more tightly over her face, Kagome hurried onward. She could see the palace gates just ahead, with a line forming outside, just as Shippo had said. She slowed her pace and stopped at the back of the line, taking her place amongst what looked like a number of peasants, all of them human.

As she waited, anxiety was beginning to take its toll. What was she going to tell the King? Should she tell him the truth and expose those who tried to kill her? Dare she believe it would work? Would a King believe a young woman who looked like nothing more than a common girl? Not only that, but Kagome didn't even know Nazuna's whereabouts or what she and Bankotsu could have planned. She would have to keep her guard up.

As the line moved slowly, Kagome pulled the shawl even more tightly around her face. She was now within the palace grounds and was beginning to take in her surroundings. Currently she was in the courtyard leading into the main entryway. It was a busy place, full of servants running frantically from place to place, running their errands for the day. Soldiers were training and running drills in a small arena off to Kagome's left. She noted the number of guards, all youkai, hugging the line she was standing in; assuring no one went anywhere they were not allowed. They were intimidating looking with sharp armor that glistened in the sun. Most of them had long hair that flowed down to the middle of their backs, which possessed certain sheen; Kagome could quite put her finger on. Their ears, she noted, were slightly pointed, making some of them look like the elves Midoriko had once described in a bed time story. Their faces were stern and betrayed no thought or emotion that might have been echoing in their mind at the moment. She was fascinated.

 The building itself was made of stone, carefully crafted by only the best youkai masons. Each gray stone possessed a beauty Kagome had never witnessed before and she as fascinated by it unique quality. The windows were all constructed of a colorful stained glass. Each window seemed to portray a different scene from a battle of some sort. Judging from her surroundings, Kagome could only guess the youkai took pride in their military. It was so different from Koudo, the tiny little kingdom known only for its extensive trading efforts. Koudo had not seen a war in many years, and Queen Hirgurashi depended on allies should a war ever occur. Now Kagome could see why her mother felt aligning with Musashi was so valuable. With the youkai kingdom's power and strength, a tiny kingdom like Koudo would not have to fear for survival. 

"Next," said a grumpy voice.

Kagome jumped, she hadn't realized it was her turn. A guard stood by her side and motioned for her to follow him through the wide, oak double doors and enter the throne room. She acquiesced and careful not to keep the youkai waiting, followed the demon into the castle. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She had to talk to convince the King about whom she was. She just had to. Now was her chance.

As she entered the throne room, she noticed the number of marble statues lining the walls. There were figures of both male and female figures alike. Kagome guessed they must have been important youkai in Musashi's history. She also noticed how the stained glass windows cast a magnificent light on each statue, illuminating each one with a splash of color.

Looking ahead of her, Kagome could see a tall figure, sitting on the throne. It was the King. Kagome gasped. He was magnificent…yes that was the only word to describe him. He was dressed for battle, in the most intimidating and beautiful set of armor Kagome had even seen. His skin was golden; accentuating his white hair which he had pulled pack tightly behind his head to keep it off his neck. His eyes were the color of gold, stern and foreboding. Kagome could almost feel the aura of power which flowed from his being. He was a god among youkai, commanding respect and obedience. And when Kagome was told to kneel before him so that he would hear her plea for help, the young woman was so flabbergasted she began to shake. Summoning up as much grace as she could muster, Kagome knelt and bowed her head, careful to keep her eyes to the ground.

"The Inu no Taisho will hear you speak," said the guard who had escorted her in.

Kagome gulped. Now was her chance. Slowly she rose to her feet and looked at the King seated before her. She would tell the King of her plight and ask for his mercy and help. She hoped he would be understanding and not think she was crazy. So, she opened her mouth to speak. It was then she saw Bankotsu out of the corner of her eye.

He was standing off to the side of the room, engaged in conversation with Jakotsu and Mukotsu. They did not appear to notice her, but the young princess completely lost her resolve. What were they doing in the palace? And more importantly, should she plead her case with the king, they would surely jump to their own defense. And what was her word compared to six others?

"Well?" inquired a deep voice.

Kagome nearly jumped at the sound of the King's voice. It was rich with authority, intimidating and powerful. Shyly she looked up to gaze at his face, and instantly lost all of her resolve. She started shaking. No words would come to her. Why oh why did she not have the gift of people speaking? It sure would come in handy right then.

"I…I…" she stumbled over the words. She looked around the room. She was beginning to draw attention to herself. What if Bankotsu looked over and saw her? She had to think, just come out and say it! Tell the King who you really are!

"What is your name child?"

Kagome was taken aback by the question. She again met the King's eyes. It startled her to see a hint of kindness glowing in their amber depths. Fascinated by the youkai, she didn't realize he was waiting for her answer.

"Your name, do you have one?" repeated the powerful demon.

She jumped and cursed inwardly for her foolishness, "Ka…Kikyo," she mumbled.

"Kikyo, what plea do you wish for Inu no Taisho to hear?"

"I…I…am new to the city," Kagome stuttered. "I m looking for work…your Majesty," she added. Carefully she peeked over at Bankotsu and the others. They were still engaged in conversation, good.

"What prior experiences do have you?"

Experience? The only experience with work Kagome had ever had was learning to be a princess, which involved studying all forms of etiquette and learning how to find a suitable husband. When she had free time, she spent it with Chijin running around the countryside and in the stables. That's it!

"I have some experience with horses, you Majesty, perhaps as a stable hand?" Yes, thought Kagome, perhaps he would give her a job in the stables. Then maybe she could find her beloved horse and escape from this horrible place, back to Koudo. Then she would tell her mother everything that had befallen her and with the Queen's word as evidence, Kagome could finally seek justice! She held her breath.

The Inu no Taisho frowned, "We have no need for a stable hand at the moment, besides it is hardly a suitable position for a young lady, such as you. However…" he quickly gave a nod to a youkai standing off to his right side. The King whispered into the youkai's ear. The youkai nodded and whispered back to the King, who shook his head in agreement. He turned back to Kagome, "One of my counselors has just informed me we are in need of a goose girl to tend to assists the goose boy with his gaggle of fifty. You shall also be given the liberty to stay in the servant's quarters. You shall be escorted there now. Next!" called the King.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. She knew absolutely nothing about raising geese! What was she going to do? She was about to open her mouth to protest the hasty decision, but abruptly stopped when she saw Nazuna walk into the room, wearing one of _her_ dresses. It was one of the new ones Queen Hirgurashi had designed specifically for Kagome's dowry, and one of her personal favorites. The gown was spun of the finest emerald silk and trimmed in gold. It draped over the hip and flared out as it cascaded down towards the floor. Kagome's jaw nearly dropped. Nazuna was in the palace wearing her clothes! The young woman walked gracefully with her head held high, the very picture of elegance. The guard cleared his throat and made an announcement,

"Kagome-hime of Koudo wishes to speak with the Inu no Taisho!"

 Kagome gasped and ducked down into the lowest bow she could muster. She mumbled thanks to the king for his mercy, and then waited as a guard came to escort her out of the room. Keeping her head bowed, Kagome followed the guard through the throne room, but instead of returning back outside, they wound their way through a series of corridors and hallways, through a large bustling kitchen and out a door used as a servant's entrance to the castle.

Kagome hardly had any time to think about her new surroundings. Nazuna was wearing her dress and using her identity! So that was it! Nazuna planned to murder her guards and take her place as princess of Koudo. And because of the long traveling distance between the two capitals, no one would ever know about the switch! Very little communication had ever been done by either country in the past. And it suddenly occurred to Kagome that Queen Hirgurashi, her mother, must have taken several years to carefully plan her marriage to Musashi's crown prince. If Nazuna wed the prince, then everything would be lost. She was stealing Kagome's life. But how could Kagome warn the king without being killed first by Bankotsu and his band of misfits?

"Hurry up goose girl!" cried the guard.

"Sorry," Kagome muttered.  She turned her attention back towards where the guard and followed him obediently towards what looked like a series of livestock pens and barns, and a series of tiny little huts. Her tour guide led her to the largest of the huts, and threw back the door, signaling for Kagome to follow him. Kagome reluctantly acquiesced and entered the building to find what looked like a small dining hall, with a number of wooden tables and benches. The floor was made entirely of dirt, the walls were thatched and white washed much like Kaede's tiny little home. There was  stone fireplace at the opposite end of the room, with a couple of chairs placed in front of it. A woman glanced up at their arrival.

"Oi, Mei I got a new one for you," said kagome's tour guide.

The woman, Mei, came to stand in front of the duo. Carefully, she examined Kagome's body with her eyes, scanning up and down. "She doesn't even look like she could pluck a chicken," stated the woman.

The guard sighed, "I'm only following orders. She's the new goose girl. I've jut come to hand her off to you. I've got to get back."

Mei simply nodded as the guard turned and walked out the door. Kagome glanced at the woman carefully. She seemed nice enough at first glance: an ordinary human like herself, brown eyes and brown hair covered with a white cap. She looked slightly rough for the wear; a result of countless years of labor as a servant. "What's your name girl?" Mei asked somewhat gruffly.

"Kikyo," Kagome managed to mutter quietly.

"Well Kikyo, my name is Mei; I cook for the livestock keepers, which you are now a part of. You are in charge of taking care of the King's geese, a humble but respectable position for a young lady such as yourself. Breakfast will be served promptly every morning at six, dinner at six. This is our common hall where everyone eats and socializes. You are welcome to come here anytime, day or night. During the day you will be working under Kohaku, our goose boy. He will show you everything tomorrow. But for now," she said as she motioned for Kagome to follow her out the door. "For now," continued Mei, "I will show you around. The livestock pens are over there," she said as she pointed to the right, "The pastures are scattered on all outskirts of the city. The geese are usually taken to the western pasture, on the other side of the city. There is a pond there. Over here," continued Mei as she pointed to the left, "is where we sleep. Each of us gets a little hut of our own. It's not much, but it's enough to get by. I'll show you yours now."

Kagome nodded and followed Mei to a tiny little shack with a thatched roof. She observed the small building. It looked like a big gust of wind could easily blow it away. But Kagome pushed this thought aside and allowed Mei to show her in so that she might observe her new home. It was a nothing more than a small room, with a cot, small bedside table, and a wash basin which sat on the table. Just above it was a tiny mirror hanging on the wall. On the wall opposite, Kagome noticed a tiny hook to hang clothes. The ceiling was just tall enough for an average man to stand up in, and just enough room to turn around. It was a gloomy confining space, but Kagome was grateful for the privacy and the roof over her head.

"Thank you very much, Mei-san, I am very grateful," Kagome said quietly.

Mei merely nodded, "You start tomorrow morning…remember breakfast at six. You may come to dinner tonight if you wish…six as well." Mei paused for a moment staring at her thoughtfully. The older woman studied Kagome's face, "You have striking blue eyes. I have never seen anyone in Musashi with such eyes before. Where do you come from?"

Kagome tried not to hesitate, "I come from the Dark Forest."

"Hmmm," said Mei thoughtfully, "what is a young girl like you doing so far from home?"

"My family needs the money to survive the upcoming winter. I had no choice," Kagome answered quickly.

"What a shame," said Mei as she sighed, "too many of our girls come here hoping to find work in this city full of youkai. Be careful Kikyo. Stay away from the youkai males. We humans are not as welcome as you think. Musashi is not as glorious as some would make it out to be."

Kagome nodded and couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. Mei turned to go. "Oh!" exclaimed Kagome. "I meant to ask you Mei-san: which building is for the royal stable?"

Mei turned and looked back at Kagome curiously, "The stables are clear on the other side of the palace, next to the soldiers' barracks. But stay away from them. It is not safe for a human girl to go there alone, nor are we permitted because of our rank. Silly girl," muttered the cook as she left.

Kagome cursed inwardly when she was finally left alone. All she really wanted to do was plop down on the tiny bed assigned to her and sleep. But she had other things to do first. As quickly as she could, Kagome found her way back through the city to find Shippo. The little kitsune was still in sell mode, but stopped upon her arrival.

"Shippo-chan, I found work as a goose girl to the King!"

"That's great Kikyo!" he replied as he hopped up into her arms. "But do you know anything about taking care of geese?"

"It can't be that bad," Kagome replied. "Besides I am going to learn from the goose boy. I am helping him."

"I'm glad you have a place to stay. Wait here!" said the kitsune. He scurried out of her arms and dove into the wagon. After rummaging around for a few seconds, he produced a blue cloak and tossed it to Kagome. "That's from Kaede-baba. She said you would need it to keep warm. I'll be back in a couple of months to check up on you."

"Thank you Shippo-chan, and thank Kaede-baba as well. I will miss you both very much. Be careful on your journey home."

"You don't have to worry about me," said Shippo as he stuck out his chest. "I'm a kitsune. I can look out for myself."

Kagome laughed, "Alright, bye Shippo-chan, be good."

"Bye Kikyo and good luck!"

**_000000_**

Later that night, Kagome lay on her cot. She had opted out of dinner, hoping to get to bed early so that she was ready for the busy day ahead of her tomorrow. She had so many things running through her mind. First things first though, she had to keep up her façade as the goose girl, even if it meant staying dangerously close to the palace. She would find a way to Chijin, and together, they would escape back to Koudo to warn her mother of Nazuna's treachery.  That is…if she didn't get killed first.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you are enjoying it so far. And I thin next chapter we will be seeing a certain white haired hanyou. I know you can't wait for that first encounter. Remember to review!! Email:


End file.
